Si supieras
by Lagar
Summary: Hay tanto que decirte, mucho más que me gustaría saber de ti, todo menos la verdad, esa podría separarnos.
1. Chapter 1

De Mai Hime nada me pertenece, sólo tomé prestado.

* * *

><p>Si supieras<p>

I

_"Lo siento"_

Qué más podía decirle al cuerpo inerte, en esta fría habitación. Las cortinas casi transparentes y la baja luz aclimataban el lugar; no es que le interese pero en este momento necesita descansar.

"_Natsuki, tu madre dice que eres una guerrera y que pronto regresarás". _- Al pie de la cama le dije con voz baja, como si pudiera despertarla -

No me duelen mis heridas, mucho menos siento las palabras de mis padres. Me duele ella, el tubo en su boca hace más grotesca su apariencia, porque sin él sería maravillosa.

"_Natsuki, ya son 23 días, tienes que despertar, ¿cuándo lo harás?"_

Sus pequeñas pestañas son inusualmente en forma inversa, parecen tejas, me he preguntado el color de sus ojos, quizá sea el mismo que los de la doctora Kuga o quizá como los de su padre, el señor Smith.

"_Me llamo Shizuru, después de todo lo que sé de ti, es correcto que te diga algunas cosas sobre mí"._

La única silla en la habitación no era de lo más cómoda por lo que me he permitido sentarme cerca, en su cama, también intentando sentir un poco de calor pero es inútil. Mi familia no sabe que vengo todos los días a verla, que a cada rato libre o cuando despierto me acerco a su habitación, esperando que ella ya haya despertador, pero nada.

_"Vivía en Kioto hasta hace algunos años con mi familia, ahí nací, pero por cuestiones laborales ahora vivimos en Tokio, honestamente no me gusta tanto pero fueron órdenes de mi padre, su empresa está aquí y trabajo con él, tenemos una empresa de cerámica y cristalería, exportamos a varios países del mundo"_

El sonido de las máquinas eran la única respuesta a mis palabras vacías, de qué sirve si ella no me escucha. De todas formas me quedé a su lado.

Hace más de 3 semanas, salía de casa completamente en estado de ebriedad, asqueada de todo y todos, por primera vez era libre, había dicho lo que quería, al fin podía hacer lo que quisiera, era libre, libre; me sentía bien, grande y poderosa de tomar mis propias decisiones, de renunciar a todo y decirle a cada una de las personas lo que tan guardado traía por años. Manejando mi auto a esa velocidad, con el aire en la cara todo es más claro. Todo tiene sentido, y a la vez nada lo tiene. Dejaba atrás a otros carros, las luces de la ciudad se hacían largas, en línea. Un semáforo me decía que debía tener cuidado pero no lo tuve.

Todo fue muy rápido, intenté frenar y vi cómo un cuerpo volaba arriba de mi cofre; después sentí caliente la frente. Desperté sentada en el auto, con sangre en la cara; una multitud de personas estaba a lado de mi. No recuerdo muy bien el principio porque estaba mareada, lo que sí recuerdo con exactitud fue verla; nadie se atrevía a tocarla porque podría ser peor, pero peor qué, qué podría ser peor que el estado en el que se encontraba; su cuerpo estaba cubierto de raspones, trozos de metal por donde sea, las ropas rasgadas y el casco dañado, tenía unos trozos de plástico aún en frente, cubiertos de sangre, su cuerpo temblaba por si solo.

Una de sus piernas estaba destrozada, direccionada en 3 posiciones diferentes; _"aléjese"_ dijo un hombre cuando intenté tocarla _"ya ha hecho suficiente"_. Ese mismo hombre tomaba la mano de quien yacía en el piso, sus dedos sujetaban los de ella, y ella según el hombre, intentaba hacer lo mismo. Con cuidado nos llevaron a ambas a emergencias y no supe más de mi hasta varios días después.

Una mañana, la voz de mi padre me despertó y dentro de mi habitación un policía y una doctora estaban dialogando con ellos, también mi madre estaba dentro. Aturdida intentaba enfocar la vista, nadie se había dado cuenta que había despertado, hasta que comencé a vomitar líquidos amarillos sobre la bata verde pálida que usaba. Mi madre me recordó lo que había hecho y mi padre me informó que la vida de una persona estaba en peligro por mis acciones irresponsables. El agente de la policía sólo tomó unos datos y pensé que me llevaría con él, al no ver que nadie me decía algo más mi ritmo cardiaco se incrementó y la doctora le pidió a todos que me dejaran sola.

Llorando respondí a las noticias que la doctora Kuga me daba, no habría demanda, no iría a la cárcel no quería saber nada de la persona que había casi matado a su hija; todo lo dijo seria, ni siquiera lo mencionó con maldad, su voz fría como si me contara un resultado médico. El karma, el karma me había puesto en el mismo hospital en donde esa joven estaba, y claro su madre trabaja aquí.

_"No serán fáciles los siguientes días Shizuru, aunque tus resultados no arrojan nada por lo cual preocuparnos, perdiste mucha sangre y te golpeaste bastante fuerte la cabeza, debes tomar reposo"_

_"Lo siento"_

_"Lo sé"_

Sus manos se movían con destreza al escribir sobre una hoja, misma que dejó en frente de la cama en la que me quedaría hasta ser dada de alta.

_"¿Necesitas algo más?"_ - Con la cabeza baja y un movimiento de lado a lado le dije que no necesitaba nada - _"Las enfermeras están justo en frente de ti, mira"_ - Abrió las persianas grises y pude ver una estancia con forma de medio círculo y un par de mujeres que saludaba -

_"¿Es verdad que es su hija?"_

_"Natsuki es mi hija, así es" _- Natsuki, el simple nombre en mi mente me exige respeto y me obligo a no mencionarlo, fallando miserablemente todos los días, a toda hora.

_"Ella..."_

_"Ella tiene tanta culpa como tú, aunque no desobedeció al semáforo, la velocidad a la que conducía no era la adecuada, misma razón por la que no haremos nada legal, además, ella no lo hubiera permitido"_

Seguía aturdida, no he podido descifrar si fue el peor día de mi vida, o el más afortunado por librar una condena en prisión, aunque esa condena la he de llevar siempre, aún si despierta.

_"Fue un accidente Shizuru, y sé que no hay nada que pueda decirte para consolarte, pero debes tranquilizarte enfocarte en recuperarte"_

De qué se trataba lo que me decía la doctora no pude comprenderlo, cualquier otra persona en el mundo hubiera utilizado todo a favor para mandarme presa y asegurarme de que nunca saliera en libertad, incluso me hubiera mandado a otro hospital o pedido guardias las 24 horas a fuera de la habitación asignada para mi, pero nada sucedió, nada hasta que me descubrió en la habitación de su hija.

Estaba a lado de la mía, siempre lo estuvo, al día siguiente de la charla con su madre, por la madrugada, entré a la habitación sin permiso, aprovechando que la enfermera de guardia no se encontraba, desafortunadamente insistí con mis visitas hasta que le informaron a la doctora.

_"No entiendo qué es lo que haces ahí dentro"_

_"Sólo quería ver cómo estaba"_

_"Igual sigue, esperamos que pronto despierte"_

_"¿Cree que lo hará pronto?"_

_"Con seguridad lo hará"_ - La manera en que habla de su hija me da esperanzas -

_"Si le hablo, ¿cree que escuche?"_

_"Podrías intentarlo, aunque sólo tendrás una oportunidad, mañana serás dada de alta"_

_"¿En serio?"_

_"Así es, has mejorado bastante"_

Comencé a llorar, sin hacer ruido, con las manos aferradas a la sábana. Al principio pensé que lloraba de felicidad por estar saludable, tonta en pensar eso; quizá era sólo una manera de decirme a mi misma que no podría estar llorando por alguien a quien en realidad no conocía, alguien que jamás me ha dirigido la palabra, alguien cuyos ojos jamás me han mirado, y con seguridad alguien que jamás querría estar cerca de mi.

_"¿Qué sucede, sientes dolor?"_ - Sí -

"_No"_

_"¿Gustas que llame a tus padres?"_

_"No" _- De pronto todo parece más obscuro -_ "Es injusto, en verdad lo siento doctora, no la vi, no es justo que ella esté sin progreso y yo me vaya como si nada, mis marcas incluso desaparecerán y ella, ella posiblemente jamás despierte"_

_"Conozco a mi hija, despertará, anda a despedirte de ella cuando estés lista, parece que es importante para ti"_

_"Lo es"_

_"Pues adelante, porque espero después no intentes visitarla, tampoco que la busques fuera"_

_"Pero..."_

_"Por favor Shizuru, no lo hagas"_

_"Doctora Kuga, quizá podría ayudarla y pedirle disculpas, debo hacerlo"_

_"Ella no dirá nada, quizá te diga que te perdona pero no te conoce, le dolería más ponerle una cara a la persona que le alejó de todo por varias semanas, seguramente por meses; así que evítale más molestias a mi niña, por favor"_

_"Está bien"_

_"Todo lo que necesites sobre tus análisis te será entregado mañana, así podrías consultar algún otro doctor en caso de que necesites, tampoco es necesario que vuelvas a consulta" -_ O sea jamás se te ocurra pisar este sitio nuevamente -

_"Gracias"_

_"Cuídate"_

La doctora cerró la puerta al salir. No perdí el tiempo y me fui a la habitación de Natsuki, rápidamente entré. Hacía más frío que en mi habitación o que en cualquier otro pasillo por el que haya caminado anteriormente. Una lámpara en forma de luna media y un pequeño perro de peluche azul han sido sus compañeros desde siempre en este lugar. De lejos le hablé;

_"Natsuki, es seguro que al despertar no esté aquí; tus padres han pedido que no trate de acercarme una vez que salga de este hospital, después de todo, obedecer sus órdenes es lo menos que puedo hacer"_

Quería tocarla, sentirla, no; quería que me sintiera con ella, que pudiera sentir y escuchar que en verdad lo siento, que me pidiera lo que fuera y ayudarla por siempre si así lo quiere. Quiero que despierte, despierta.

Sabía que no había nada malo en que tratara de tocarla, acariciar su mano, sostenerla o tocar su cabello, sin embargo volteo a la derecha en donde las enfermeras están, ninguna está mirando. No sé por qué antes no me atreví a hacerlo; quizá por miedo, porque no me sentía merecedora, aún no me siento, pero no volveré a verla.

Sus pestañas nuevamente, son lo más adorable de ella, probablemente sus ojos lo sean más pero no podré saberlo. Son tan pequeñas y suaves; al principio sólo acerqué la mano derecha, cuando menos me di cuenta, ambas manos estaban en sus ojos, después una en su mejilla, la otra en sus lacios cabellos. El color de ellos, jamás antes lo había visto. Sus mejillas suaves y frías en mis manos, lágrimas en mis manos, me atreví a posar mi frente en la de ella, después en su pecho. Con fuerza la tomé por los hombros y lloré sobre ella.

_"Natsuki despierta, tienes que hacerlo"_

Incluso acerqué el resto de mi cuerpo quedando a lado de ella, no me importa si alguien más viera, ya no.

_"La doctora Kuga dice que lo harás pero no dijo cuando y dijo que seguramente te daría molestias si te conociera pero no lo creo, yo podría ser tu amiga, podría, podría hacer lo que me pidieras yo podría ayudarte si necesitas algo, lo que sea podría hacer, podría ser más que eso"_

Inhalé a la altura de su cuello y regresé a donde estaba antes, escuchando su corazón; olía a cerezas, a fresas, olía a rosas blancas.

Me levanté y acomodé su bata, su cabello y sequé las lágrimas que habían caído sobre su rostro cuando puse mi frente en la de ella. Accidentalmente toqué sus labios y la suavidad de ellos me incitaron a no dejar de rosarlos, lentamente me acerqué y el sonido de las máquina me advirtió de lo que sea que estaba sucediendo. Voltée a la derecha y nadie estaba observando. El aroma seguía, se hacía más intenso.

_"Natsuki, ¿te gustan las rosas?, ¿la fresas?"_

_"Natsuki"_ - Limpié mis propias lágrimas y tomé en mi mano el pequeño animal de peluche -

_"Natsuki ¿te gustan?"_ - Agitar su hombro no funcionaba -

_"Natsuki responde, despierta Natsuki"_

_"¡Abre los ojos, di algo Natsuki, regresa, regresa!"_

No sé que sucedió, no sé qué me pasó a mi; cuando las enfermeras llegaron, estaba agitándola bruscamente y sus ojos se abrieron, nadie más me pedía que me calmara o que me bajara de la cama como antes estaban gritándome que hiciera, todo en silencio al verla despierta, después sus manos apretaban la sábana a los costados y unos gemigos extraños salían de lo que se podía por su boca invadida por el tubo, sonaba doloroso, su cara roja que después no pude ver porque me alejaron, su cabeza hacia atrás y su cuerpo temblando, eso fue lo último que vi antes de que me sacaran a la fuerza. En mi mano seguía el peluche, es mío ahora, y yo soy suya.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic con drama, drama, drama.

Hola a todos, espero tenga lindo día y les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Sí, lo sé, tengo otros 345 fics en espera y créanme que no los dejo olvidados, sigo con ellos pero si no escribo estas cosas no me animaría a seguirlas actualizando. Los invito a leer los otros, incluso el que publiqué en inglés hace algunas semanas.

Es un ShizNat total, espero no poner otras parejas mientras se desarrolla, aunque no puedo asegurarlo.

Preguntas?

Espero sus comentarios y si no... Natsuki regresa al coma ¬¬ es broma!

Abrazos :)


	2. Si supieras II

De Mai Hime nada me pertenece, sólo tomé prestado.

* * *

><p>Si supieras<p>

II

_"Yukino, ¿y Fujno está ahí dentro?"_

_"Sí"_

_"Voy a pasar"_

_"No no, espera, ella está…."_

_"Ya sé lo que está haciendo por eso mismo, esto debe parar"_

Todo lo que sucedía a fuera lo pude escuchar porque la voz de Haruka era demasiado elevada.

_"Shizuru"_

_"Shhh" -_ Sin mover la vista le pedí que dejara de hacer ruido y espero también entienda que no es un buen momento para importunar -

_"Shizuru, esto es insano, detente"_

_"Sólo un momento Haruka, no debe tardar"_

_"He hablado con tus padres"_

_"Ahí viene, acércate, mírala"_

Caminando lentamente, ahí estaba, Natsuki, la joven a la que hace meses casi le arrebato la vida por mi imprudencia. Me siento orgullosa de verla andar con más seguridad, aquel problema al caminar parece casi desaparecer.

Ahí va, y yo me oculto en el segundo piso de mis oficinas, me oculto tras cortinas blancas; me oculto como si ella supiera quién soy yo.

_"Shizuru"_

_"Shhhhh"_

Lleva una bolso en la espalda; probablemente va a nadar como los fines de semana acostumbra hacer, aunque hoy sea jueves; los jueves tiene mucho tiempo libre.

_"¿Has visto? Es como si estuviera recuperada completamente"_

_"Lo sé, me alegro que esa niña esté mejor"_

Una sonrisa me viene instantaneamente al escuchar a Haruka; dando un último vistazo a aquella que lentamente deja todo atrás. Sentarme en el sillón era la mejor opción en este momento, sé que Haruka no ha venido en son de paz; la iba a invitar a sentarse pero decidió acercarse al escritorio y apoyar su mano derecha empuñada, con la otra se sobaba la frente.

_"Todo el mundo piensa que el alejarte de las oficinas de tu padre e independizarte un poco sería benéfico para ti, todos pensamos que tus intenciones eran diferentes, Shizuru escúchame y mírame a los ojos cuando te estoy hablando"_ - Estaba mirando mis manos y después sus finas zapatillas negras de tacón -

_"Te estoy poniendo atención, no hace falta que te mire"_

_"Pues a ver si vas entendiendo Shizuru, no es sano lo que haces, deja de espiar a esa pobre muchacha"_

_"Sólo me aseguro que esté bien"_

_"Cuando me pediste el favor de averiguar si ella había sido dada de alta lo hice porque en verdad estabas enterrada en la miseria de aquel suceso, pero por favor, ya deja eso atrás, ella está bien, ya puede caminar"_

" - "

_"Tu silencio no es sinónimo de que lo harás Shizuru"_

_"Si ya me conoces, entonces ¿a qué has venido? ¿mis padres te enviaron a vigilar que siga sin acercarme a ella como estúpidamente acordaron con la doctora Kuga?"_

_"No, nadie me ha pedido nada"_ - Exhaló fuerte y se sentó a lado de mi.

No cumplí mi promesa a la doctora Kuga, no del todo y desde que le mentí sabía que no lo iba a hacer. Cuando me dio de alta, tomé sólo 2 días de descanso que en realidad sirvieron para pensar si estaba segura de lo que quería hacer. Eso no era mas que asegurarme que Natsuki estuviera bien, que después de lo que le hice ella no tuviera tantas molestias en su vida.

Antes de que me sacaran a la fuerza de su habitación ella despertó eso era una ventaja. Acudí a Haruka y sus poderosas conexiones con cualquier hospital de esta sucia ciudad, ella me hizo el favor de informarme el estado de Natsuki, quien después de 1 mes en cama pudo salir; aunque no caminando. Sé que no suena nada bien, pero contraté a alguien para que investigara en dónde vivía y a dónde iba, sólo eso; juro que nunca busqué nada más allá. Obviamente mi curiosidad fue más grande que todo lo que a mí misma me prometiera.

Cuando pudo volver a caminar, descubrí los caminos que tomaba, en especial uno que nunca fallaba; el camino de su casa a un pequeño centro de estudios al oeste de la ciudad; hasta ahí llegué, no me atreví a inmiscuirme más en su privacidad. Aunque sí me causa curiosidad el saber qué hará ahí. Sé por lo que una vez pude apreciar, se imparten algunos cursos de idiomas, algo sobre cine y unas salas de discusiones literarias; ninguno de esos campos es algo con lo que yo tenga contacto, somos muy diferentes.

No sé más, sólo le conozco ese andar y que a veces se desvía a nadar. Yo sé que no está bien lo que hago pero no puedo evitarlo, ella parece ser tan fuerte, tan valiente e independiente aún así me hice creer que podría necesitar quien la cuidara, cuando no he hecho nada para ver por su bienestar, cuando sólo me he hecho dependiente de saber de ella todos y cada unos de los días.

Hablé con mi padre para deslindarme de su empresa y aunque se veía más herido que decepcionado aceptó mi petición pero no del todo. Aquel día del accidente, parte de mi arranque tenía mucho que ver con la insistencia de tomar la presidencia del su compañía. Siempre he estado para ellos, somos familia pero eso no quiere decir que tome el mismo camino que mis padres, los número se me dan pero mis intereses siempre fueron otros, unos que nunca pude lograr de la manera que siempre quise. Además, su incesante presión por contraer matrimonio. Mis padres no son malas personas, pero algunas veces sus pequeñas bromas y comentarios hacen que pierda la cabeza, como cuando les dije que jamás podría casarme con un hombre.

Esa noche les grité que renunciaba a todo y que sería mejor que buscaran a alguien más para seguir con su legado; por cierto, estábamos en una cena en su casa, varios amigos de ellos con sus hijos varones, el por qué de esos hombres en su casa ya lo sabía, sutilmente se presentaban cuando yo ni caso en la reunión; de hecho yo sólo pasaba a saludarles como todos los domingos por la noche y vaya sorpresa que me encontré; una que acompañé desafortunadamente con licor.

Haruka seguía a lado de mi, por un momento olvidé que estaba de intrusa en mi nueva oficina.

_"Al menos estás trabajando y este lugar tiene buen gusto"_

_"Lo tomaré como un cumplido"_

Al descubrir que Natsuki caminaba todos los días por este lugar, renté un edificio pequeño, en donde instalaría unas oficinas para socios, una franquicia pues del negocio familiar; esa fue la condición de mi padre, o más bien fue un favor que me pidió y al que nuevamente forzada tuve que aceptar; sin embargo el trabajo es casi nulo, así tengo mucho tiempo para mi, y para ella.

_"¿Cómo puedes soportarlo Shizuru?"_

_"¿Mmm?"_ - En realidad no entendía la pregunta de mi amiga. Su mirada se suavizó como jamás había visto. Una de sus manos la mantuvo en mi espalda.

_"Sabes, nadie debería juzgarte"_ - Se fue a la ventana a ocupar el lugar que yo antes vigilaba - _"Nadie sabe mas que tú por lo que pasaste y lo que sentiste, mira que es una burla del destino tus sentimientos hacia esa jovencita, pero Shizuru, ¿de qué se trata?"_

_"¿De qué se trata qué?"_

_"Ella, la buscas, la encuentras y la vigilas, entiendo tu preocupación y que te mortifiques, pero vamos, es fuerte, si ha sobrevivido a lo sucedido y ves que sigue en pie, mejorando, qué haces espiándola todavía, en verdad ¿hasta ahí llegarás?"_

_"Es todo lo que puedo hacer, no tengo permitido acercarme, lo sabes bien"_

_"No me refiero a eso"_

_"¿Entonces?"_

_"Nada"_ - Suspiró y se fue de nuevo a la ventana, abrió un poco la cortina y miró hacia fuera - _"Esa joven"_ - Volteó a verme - _"Ten cuidado Shizuru, si llegas a encontrártela de frente, ten cuidado de las mentiras o la verdad"_

_"No te entiendo"_

_"Sólo piénsalo"_

Haruka se marchó, no sin antes besarme la mejilla y apretar un poco mi brazo derecho.

Varios días pasaron de la misma manera; amarillos, repetitivos no por eso tediosos, yo encuentro en la rutina comodidad, y en las diferencias la diversión de la sorpresa; la cotidianidad. Una mañana; al mirarla pasar, ella volteó a donde me encontraba, como si pudiera verme; pero es imposible, su vista tendría que ser ridículamente favorable; además las cortinas y el ángulo de la ventana no benefician si es que se mira desde a fuera, creo, porque nunca lo he intentado. Esa fue la última vez que la vi en el mes, y eso que a penas terminaba la segunda semana.

Era lo mejor, me dije varias veces; me lo repetí hasta el cansancio cuando en el auto pensaba en acercarme a su casa; que no es cercana a la mía, todo para saber que estaba bien, para estar segura, después recordé las palabras de todos, las de su madre, mis padres, Haruka, la mirada de Yukino y nuevamente Haruka y sus palabras misteriosas; y dejé de intentar acercarme pero no he podido despegarme a esa hora, la de siempre de la ventana.

15 días pasaron, la rutina ahora sí comenzaba a matarme. Un viernes me enfrasqué de todo el trabajo que pude y cuando me di cuenta eran ya las 8 de la noche; hace 1 hora tuve que haberme marchado; Yukino hoy salió temprano y no estaba ahí para recordarme lo que tenía que hacer, pues en esa oficina me pierdo entre mi ventana y papeles que no comprendo al leer a la primera. El clima era perfecto, la vista era hermosa; nadie más en la calle pues llovía un poco, para mi la lluvia es perfecta. Viré a cerrar la puerta principal y al voltear nuevamente a la calle la vi a ella, Natsuki venía en dirección opuesta a la mía.

Por unos segundos quedé en la misma posición, con una mano en la perilla y la otra en mi pecho, las llaves en ella. Natsuki se acercaba más, la calle no era grande, de hecho sólo se puede pasar caminando, es estrecha y en frente hay sólo jardineras y pequeñas bancas. Se supone que estaba mejor, que su caminar era más seguro pero tenía un bastón como apoyo, quizá era por las condiciones del suelo pero es extraño puesto que la lluvia fue imprevista, al menos que se haya lesionado.

Después lo peor sucedió; Natsuki cayó, aunque se sostuvo de golpearse la cara con ambas manos; el bastón rodó cerca de ella y yo inmóvil presencié lo que ocurrió. Apreté las llaves aún más y mi instinto me dijo que fuera a levantarla pero no fui. Ella volteó a verme cuando estaba en el suelo y por miedo salí huyendo; no sé cómo pero en el transcurso solté las llaves y hasta que llegué al auto me percaté de ello; afortunadamente tenemos a un vigilante que podría duda alguna esa fue la reacción más estúpida de toda mi vida, probablemente haya pensado que soy una maleducada. Con ese pensamiento me fui a la cama, entre vueltas recordaba la escena una y otra vez esperando ver algo más en su verde mirar, pero nada.

Como siempre y una vez más, los días pasaron, ya no miro por la ventana desde aquel día, no lo merezco. Un sin fin de papeles adornan mi escritorio y me doy cuenta cuánto trabajo tenía atrasado, fue un error pensar que no había mucho por hacer, o quizá es la temporada, no lo sé, quizá es Yukino que ha optado por llenarme de deberes por ende mi tiempo libre se vio afectado. Una tarde casi noche, probablemente eran casi las 7 cuando salía de la oficina y me despedí del guardia de seguridad, quien amablemente cerró el edifico pues yo seguía sin mis llaves.

A pesar del clima que hemos tenido, hoy no hay viento que sople fuerte, no hay señales de lluvia y el cielo se encuentra totalmente despejado; si no estuviera tan alejada mi casa podría caminar hasta allá. Con un buenas noches me iba hasta que vi en frente de la puerta una silueta que reconocí al instante; era Natsuki, Natsuki sentada en una banca, además con su mano derecha saludaba en mi dirección. Es ahora cuando me doy cuenta que si no hubiera sucedido el incidente de hace semanas seguramente seguiría yo espiándola y todos tienen razón esto no puede seguir así, no lo hago por ella, nunca lo hice, sólo fui egoísta, quería verla porque me gusta y por lástima, para sentirme mejor sabiendo que no había muerto; así que la ignoré y me fui.

Me forcé y no lloré, pero mi garganta estaba amarga, me forcé y dormí esa noche pero pesadillas inundaron las horas destinadas al descanso; a la mañana siguiente, el juego de llaves perdido estaba en mi escritorio.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Oh sí, estoy de vuelta; podría decir que lamento mi ausencia y que lo siento pero nel, ni maíz, nop nop, porque me fui de vacaciones con la mujer más bella de este torcido mundo osea mi novia :3

Creo que no lo había mencionado pero como pueden apreciar los capítulos de este fic no serán tan extensos como los de los otros, así que espero el proceso sea más ágil (dije espero -_-).

Muchas gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer y en especial a quienes dejan un comentario, me hace muy feliz leerlos a todos, a varios les contestó personalmente pero a otros no sé, quizá piensen que sea algo weirdish pero si no es así con gusto igual lo hago.

¿Qué piensan de Shizuru? ¿Les va gustando el fic? Ahí vienen los demás personajes y claro el pensar de Natsuki.

Saludos a todos, ¡comenten!


End file.
